inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inktank Quintet
Inktank Quintet is an all-female vocal group made by Saki and Luka as a collaborative project. They are based on the Japanese band Kalafina and the main characters of Madoka Magica. Their album art is... decorated with white frills and pink ribbons? Wait, I've heard of this somewhere before... Members Canderlora A cheerful yellow sea anemone girl and the oldest member of the group. Candelora's hair is short on the front of her head, but the tentacles on the back are very long. She styles it like that so Charlotte could play the strings using her hair. She wears a bright red and teal dress with white frills, a brown beret with a white fur charm on it, (Which Charlotte resides on,) and a pair of yellow, spartan style sandals. Canderlora has a clownfish companion and friend named Charlotte who lives on her head and uses her tentacles as harp strings. She was the one who started the group. In her spare time, she likes hosting tea parties with her friends, especially her bandmates. Canderlora’s parents passed away from an accident back when she was young which caused her to develop the fear of being lonely, which she overcame after Charlotte moved in with her. She is based on Mami Tomoe and her witch form. She has a silvery and soft female voice that brings hope to all who listen. She plays the flute in the band. Her bandmates look up to her for the sheer awesomeness of her work ethic. During live performances, she has to play both the flute, and sing! All whilst Charlotte uses her hair to play the 'harp'. Charlotte A clownfish who lives on Canderlora’s head and plays the strings. Charlotte moved in with Canderlora after it was finally time for her to find an anemone host. She has a big appetite and loves eating anything with cheese on it. Charlotte uses the tentacles of her anemone host to play it with a bow, creating a unique harp-like sound. She can be very destructive when hungry, and sometimes tries to eat Canderlora’s head. She is based on Nagisa Momoe and her witch form. Octavia A blue-ringed Octoling girl with short hair and a fan of Octorchestra music. She have light blue eyes with cresent-shaped pupils. Her tentacles are normally blue and turns bright yellow with teal-blue rings that only shows when she is threatened or sad (with the exception of the album cover, where she is doing it aesthetically).She wears a translucent short cape jacket on top of a dark blue shoulderless crop top that exposes her belly piercing (similar to Marina's) with a diagonal-cut blue skirt, and one white stocking on her right leg with blue clogs. Her fingers have a cobalt blue gradient on the tips. After hearing the Calamari Inkantation, she escaped to the surface with her crush and childhood friend, an Octarian violinist. However, after the escape, he got the opportunity to become famous and broke up with Octavia to date a pretty and wealthy pop singer from Haiua. This left Octavia heartbroken and alone, wandering around Inkopolis Square alone trying to make a living out of her singing. When a former solo singer named Ophelia found Octavia singing in a contest, she befriended her and provided her shelter. When Octavia joined Inktank Quintet, she also got Ophelia to join. Despite being naturally venomous, she is very gentle towards others. Octavia has a serene and sad voice that makes those listening to it feel melancholic and emotional. She is based on Sayaka Miki and her witch form. She plays the guitar for her group. Ophelia A strawberry Inkling girl with a long ponytail tied with a green bow. Her tentacles are colored red with small bumps that resemble strawberry seeds. She has one blue and squinty eye and the other big and green, both with vertical thin oval pupils, which is a trait exclusive to her species. She wears an open sleeveless maroon dress with a mandarin collar and white frills, a golden necklace with its charm being a red ruby in the middle of a gold eye-shaped wide oval, and one black stocking on her left leg with black octo heels. Before joining Inktank Quintet, she was a former solo indie rock singer who abruptly left her career after her deeply religious family went into a scandal. Being famous, she used to be arrogant and self-centered until she came across Octavia, who got her into the band. Since she had experience with music, her vocal range can vary from high to low. Ophelia likes apple-flavored or scented food and chocolate pocky. She is also known to be deeply religious like her family, worshipping an ancient Cat deity. Ophelia has a sturdy and often upbeat voice that cheers and inspires people up when they're down. She is based on Kyoko Sakura and her witch form. She plays percussion for the group. Lily A mysterious Draculing girl who has long black webbed hair with hints of purple. Her eyes are colored purple with diamond-shaped glimmers. She wears her two red filaments like a bow, tying them up onto her head like a headband. She wears a short black dress with puffy sleeves and white buttons, along with purple mary-jane shoes. She also wears small purple earrings shaped like vampire squids. Lily carries around a pink starfish plushie on certain occasions, often seen talking to it when she feels lonely. She composes the instrumental and lyrics for the band. Lily only goes out at night since her species is intolerant to sunlight. During her childhood, she had heart disease which made her frail and weak, and she also used to wear glasses because of her short-sightness. However, after many years of hiding, Lily was suddenly free of diseases and became less shy, but more harsh and cold. She was invited to join the band after meeting Canderlora at a formal night party. Lily rarely sings, but she often put her strange yet beautiful thoughts into song lyrics for the band to sing. Someone on the inkternet claims that she has a dead childhood friend who inspired the band's pink and frilly album art. Lily's character is based on Homura Akemi and her witch form. She plays the vibraphone and keyboards for the group. Songs Trivia * The band members are based on the main characters of Madoka Magica. They have similar characteristics and traits, and their names are based on their character's witch forms. * All of their song titles are written in Latin. Category:Characters